perchance
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: The culmination of all the choices that you make lead to a specific point in time. A continuation of the anime. KxT and TxY
1. animosity

perchance  
prologue:animosity  
by Kayla Chavi  
rating: R  
email: kayla@wishing-blue.net  
website:   
  
* * *  
  
"Honda-san? This just came for you."   
  
An envelope was placed in my hand by my everfaithful assistant. She quietly left the room, leaving me to my thoughts as I stared out the large glass window. Outside it was drizzling; the streets still wet and slick from the heavy rain that had fallen earlier that afternoon.  
  
I looked down at the envelope that Haruko-san had given me. Honda Tohru was written in beautiful script. I flipped it over and on the back was a seal I had not seen in over a year--Souma Shigure. I couldn't help but smile. Instead of the appropriate red wax, Shigure had used a bright blue, making it seem horribly out of place on such a stately piece of paper.  
  
I carefully broke the seal and pulled out a short letter. Your presence is required at the Souma household immediately. It doesn't matter what time as long as it is soon. He wishes to speak to you. --Shigure  
  
I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the cold glass of my window. I had nothing more to say to him. He rejected everything about me five years ago. There was nothing I could do for him now.  
  
"Honda-san?" Haruko gently tapped on the door. "There is a gentleman here to see you. He says that he's family." She paused when I didn't answer right away. "Should I send him away?"  
  
"No," I called back. "Let him in." Quickly, I smoothed the wrinkles out of my suit and turned as the door opened again. "I thought you would be overseeing him, Hatori-san."  
  
I was rewarded when a weak smile and a shrug. "He sent me to bring you. There is a car downstairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's dying, Tohru-san."  
  
"And now he wishes to apologize or make amends? Or is it to finish what he started five years ago?" I tried very hard to keep the anger out of my voice, the hurt. "I tried to help him, Hatori-san and he refused it. He spat on me."  
  
Hatori sighed and walked over to where I stood. He looked out over the streets with me, continuing the silence. "Shigure and I are not asking you to come for him. We need you there. At the house is all we ask."  
  
Then it was silent again. I could feel his desperation in the air between us, feel his desire to beg. However, Hatori never begged. It was beneath him. He was defeated, scared, and the emotions were pressing on me hard enough to choke the air in my throat.  
  
"Please."  
  
I wanted to cry.   
  
"I'll go."  
  
* * *  
  
Kisa and Momiji nearly toppled me over the moment I entered the main Souma house. I hugged Kisa tightly, letting her cry into my shoulder. The once small girl kept getting taller every time I saw her. Momiji still didn't look his age, but was growing too. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You look like a boy."  
  
He shrugged and gave me a weak smile. I stroked Kisa's hair before looking around for Hiro. "Where's your boyfriend?" I finally asked the tigress, hoping to break through her tears.  
  
"Osaka," was the muffled reply. "He won't be here until tomorrow." Watery amber eyes looked up at me. They carried the same fear and desperation I had felt from Hatori. She was on the verge of changing herself into her alter form. I kissed her cheek and gently made her let go.  
  
"You should sleep, Kisa-chan. Hiro will worry more when he sees you like this." I looked at Momiji and offered an apologetic smile. I wanted to comfort him as well, but I wouldn't dare purposely turn him into a rabbit at a time like this. So I ruffled his hair and continued to walk deeper in the house.  
  
I walked with my fingertips grazing along the walls. I didn't flinch at the years of pain and anger that seemed to flow through them. This entire house was filled with misery. Every member of this family held it inside them. They were all miserable.  
  
A pair of glowing violet orbs caught my attention. The corridor was badly lit but I could make out the figure of the man standing in front of me.   
  
"I was so sure you wouldn't come." He caught my hands and held them tightly in his own. He felt tired; he looked tired. I leaned back against the wall and allowed him to press my arms up next to my head. "I should have known you wouldn't be so petty."  
  
"You know me better than that, Yuki-kun." He laughed quietly and bent down to laid his head on my shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and release his pain. Instead, I allowed him to keep my arms locked against the wall. "I thought you were still in New York."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." His mouth was cold against the skin of my neck, but his breath was nearly scalding. "Shigure met me at the airport and had me come here. Damn inu."  
  
"I wonder if he'll tease us," I murmured and ducked my head enough to rub my cheek against his. "Improper right in front of--" He cut me off with a kiss and I was never more grateful for the distraction. It had taken us ages to find the specific lines in the curse. Even still, there were times we made mistakes and I ended up laughing at our desperation for touch.  
  
I was panting when he pulled away. He released my hands and I let them fall limply to my sides. He was the one to smooth out of my hair and the creases on my dress.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" he asked. I paused with my hand on the sliding door. "What are you going to say?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
* * *  
  
It was still raining when I arrived at my apartment even though dawn was just hours away. My door was unlocked, which could on mean one thing. For the first time since the storm had started, I truly smiled. I hurried to take off my shoes and threw my purse and coat into a corner.  
  
My home was small so it wasn't hard to go through it quickly to find my guest. I found him laying in my bed, his hair still damp from being outside and an irritated expression on his face. He was sleeping, curled up on top of the blankets, but still looked very irritated.  
  
I pounced on him. "Kyo!"  
  
Poof.  
  
"Oi! Tohru!" I now held an orange cat in my arms. With a laugh I laid back on the bed, setting him on my stomach. He continued to growl for several minutes before settling between my breasts. I began to scratch behind his ears. "Where have you been?"  
  
"The main house."  
  
"I should have guessed, you smell like that damn mouse. He better not have put his paws all over you."  
  
"There were no paws involved," I promised. "Only lips."  
  
"Tohru!"  
  
I giggled at his indignation. Just being around him seemed to dispel the agony I had taken in today. "It's okay. He doesn't have a key, remember?"  
  
"He better not." He jumped off of me and curled up next to my side. I turned so I could look down at him. "Why were you there anyway? I thought we decided that you weren't allowed to go into that place anymore."  
  
"Shigure and Hatori asked me to go. He's dying and asked for me."  
  
"Stupid girl." He glared at me with intense red eyes. Even as a cat, Kyo is intimidating. "He doesn't deserve anything from you. He had his chance and he threw it back in your face. Then he--"  
  
Poof.   
  
I now had a naked man lying next to me. I let myself take a quick peek before sitting up and handing Kyo his pants. He raised an eyebrow and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Baka neko. He'd become something of an exhibitionist these last few years.  
  
"I know. That's what Yuki said too."  
  
"You're too noble."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
His hand closed around my wrist, yanking my attention to his face. "I thought we had cured you of that habit. You shouldn't be sorry about that." It made me sigh softly and another tug had me laying down again. I closed my eyes as I felt my headache start to recede. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"What else?" I felt his shadow fall over me. His warm hand cupped my cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing my mouth. "The truth." 


	2. dawn

Perchance  
Chapter 1: arise  
by Kayla Chavi  
rating: R  
email: kayla@wishing-blue.net  
website:   
  
* * *  
  
Five Years Previously:  
  
"Oi! Tohru, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Coming!" For the second time that morning, I forced myself not to murmur obscenities about Kyo under my breath. I may love cats, but there are days when I feel like hugging him out of malice. I had to run down the stairs and half way down, I tripped. I wanted to swear, really I did, but cute girls like me, didn't swear.  
  
It would have been nice though.  
  
Strong arms caught me from behind and through a rather acrobatic twist, I landed on top of someone. Without thinking I began to apologize. Suddenly I froze. I was laying on a human someone, not one of the many types of animals I had to chose from in this house.  
  
Underneath me was Kyo, an annoyed expression on his face. His red eyes were glaring at me. I sat up abruptly and looked down in surprise. He had kept his hands to my waist and my arms had been caught between us.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?" he grumbled.  
  
"You're not a cat."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic when he stopped mid-breath. I began to smile and his face softened. He reached up and tugged on one of my hair ribbons.  
  
"I'm not a cat."  
  
"Honestly. A bedroom would be a more appropriate place." Shigure sounded exasperated. Embarrassed, I bolted off of Kyo and was going to apologize when I caught the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Hentai." Yuki was also standing there, an eyebrow raised as Kyo brushed himself off. He held my bookbag for me. He must have picked it up while I was sitting on top of Kyo. The entire situation made me blush again. "Hurry up, Baka Neko. You're making us late."  
  
* * *  
  
"There have to be rules," I mused. I took several books out of my desk and put them in my bag.  
  
"Rules for what?" Uo-chan broke through my thoughts. I blinked and looked over at her, suddenly realizing that I had spoken out loud.  
  
"Nothing!" I said quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Just random thoughts."   
  
I felt silly for obsessing on what had occurred this morning with Kyo. I normally had been so careful with both he and Yuki, that it hadn't occurred to me that it might be possible to touch somewhat intimately without the burst of smoke and the appearance of a cat or mouse.  
  
I mean, Kazuma-san's grandfather had produced children, so it was logical to conclude that making the children is possible. After that thought, I know I turned a bright red. I was young, naive, and occasionally stupid, but even I knew the basics of making a baby.  
  
"About who?" Uo-chan interrupted my inner monologue again.  
  
"Kyo-san and Souma-san."   
  
There are times that I could strangle Hana-chan. This was one of those times. I shot her a look, hoping that I looked surprised and confused, rather than accusing. She had on her normal bored expression, except that her eyes held a taunting glint. She enjoyed setting everyone off balance and I was no exception.   
  
Uo-chan grinned in delight as she looked at our psychic friend. "Really?"  
  
I groaned and closed my eyes. "You're making it out to be more than it is, Hana-chan. I was trying to think of a dinner I could make that both would enjoy."  
  
"Hmm." She sounded very skeptical. I knew this was going to persuade Uo-chan to question me relentlessly. Wonderful.  
  
"Oi!" A sharp voice cut in and my hand was tugged hard. "School's over. Let's go home."  
  
"Hai!" I grinned. Never was I more grateful for Kyo's interruption than at that moment. The looks I got from my two friends clearly said that I was going to get it later, but I could care less. Kyo took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. "Where's Yuki?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Student Council stuff. He's going to be home late. He doesn't deserve dinner," my cat announced. I laughed and shook my head in amusement. "That way you don't have to make that disgusting leek shit he likes so much."  
  
"Leek is good for you!"  
  
"Its revolting!"  
  
I giggled at the disgruntled look he had on his face. Despite what had happened a month ago, he had calmed down considerably. He was going to spend our summer vacation at Kazuma-san's dojo...away from me and Yuki. I'm sure that my mouse would be happy for that, but I was going to miss him terribly.  
  
"Well, what do you want for dinner then?" I teased, reaching out for his hand.   
  
Two things happened simultaneously. One--Kyo's ears turned red, blushing right to the tips. Two--the bottom of my stomach dropped as I felt like I had fallen several feet. My vision blurred and I stumbled.  
  
Kyo caught my elbow and wrenched me back on my feet. I was about to say something, most likely that I was fine and not to worry, but the words died in my throat. Suddenly I wasn't looking at Kyo, but the monstrous form that emerged at Akito's insistence. The harsh red eyes glowing hatefully down at me.  
  
The loud rumbling of his growl tore through me as his jaws opened, revealing the large teeth that terrified me. His hot breath blew over my face.  
  
Then he lunged for my throat. I screamed and pulled back, hitting the ground. Small rocks with sharp edges cut into my arms as I landed.   
  
"Tohru!"  
  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, my eyes tightly shut. I put my arms up in defense even though I knew it wouldn't save me if he wanted to hurt me. "Please don't! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Tohru..." I felt his shadow fall over me, and the sounds of him moving. I flinched when I felt his hand touch my face, the cold beads of his bracelet pressing against my--  
  
Wait. His bracelet was on?  
  
My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him. There was no monster, no attack. Just Kyo. His red eyes were filled with worry and a little bit of hurt.  
  
"Why would I hurt you?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" I sat up quickly and started to brush off the dirt on my clothes. "I just thought I saw something." My hands clenched into fists as I tried not to tremble. I blinked in surprise when he reached out to run his fingers over my cheeks.  
  
"You're crying."   
  
"I'm sorry!" I quickly wiped my face and tried to stand. I stumbled and he caught me again. I could feel how concerned he was, and also how hurt. I knew he was waiting for the day I would reject him for what he could become. I was afraid of his other form, but I would never turn away from it. No matter how many  
times I told him, he didn't believe me. "It's nothing."  
  
"You just fell and screamed at me not to hurt you."  
  
"I...I'm sorry," I said again. "I must be more tired than I thought. I'm seeing things."  
  
"What kinds of things?"  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"What did you see?" he pressed. Now I know why curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? But--" he cut himself off and let go of be abruptly. I could hear the quiet growl he made when he was upset, start to grow. "I see." I could feel the way he was puffing up, his hackles rising. It made me want to cry again. I hated hurting him.  
  
"Kyo. Please..." I reached for him but he had pulled away before I even got close. He left me there as he practically ran home. "Kyo, wait!"  
  
I fell to my knees and cried. I ignored the pick up of wind around me. Leaves and dirt harshly fell against me but it didn't matter. Not until--  
  
| | I told you that you didn't belong here. | | 


End file.
